


Never Any Convenient Time

by jdale



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Childbirth, Drabble, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 09:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20618597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdale/pseuds/jdale
Summary: She should have known this would happen as soon as she got the news.





	Never Any Convenient Time

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: joy and pain

_Of course she had to come offworld_, Elizabeth thought. Teyla had gone for backup, but there was no way it would arrive in time. Carson would have to make do with his field medical kit, which meant no epidural.

“Come on, Lizbeth!” John encouraged her.

Pain ripped Elizabeth apart from the inside out, and then suddenly her screaming stopped. An irrepressible joy filled her as she got her first look at their baby.

“Congratulations, Elizabeth. It’s a girl,” Carson announced, smiling broadly. “What’s to be the little lassie’s name?”

Elizabeth looked at John. With a wicked grin, he declared, “Meredith.”


End file.
